Before They Were Friends
by CassidysPersona
Summary: Set before Janet and Rachel are working together. Gill and Janet are tasked with babysitting the Bailey siblings but will it be plain sailing or will challenges cause problems along the way?


**A/N: So I was searching through my phone fanfics when I came across this fic that I started nearly two tears ago now. I decided to finish it and post it, I don't really expect any readers just needed to finish it to get it off my mind :) **

"Janet when I said if you want to have a good time with your friend Gill, I didn't mean babysit the local misfits!" Dorothy shouted at her nineteen year old daughter. Dorothy didn't blame the children but the mother she knew to be rather boisterous and had vile language which she tended to use in front of her two younger ones, "I don't blame the children Janet but that mother of theirs. You want to be in the police force, you're due to train soon what if their place is full of drugs? How's that going to look?"

"Mum you told me that if I wanted to go to the cinema or the bar then I need money. Anyway it was Gill who was asked to do it," Janet explained as she pulled her hair out of her leather jacket, "so I said I'd support her as she's wary of the family naturally."

"Well I've had a right mind to call social services on them lot," Dorothy grumbled, "have you heard the way the mother speaks to the other daughter? Anyway how did Gill get involved with them lot? I thought she wanted to be a policewoman not a social worker?"

"Well we met the mother whilst volunteering for work experience at the playgroup and Gill was approached by her as the middle one likes us. So I said I'd go along for support. Will you please stop," Janet pleaded as she saw her mother about to speak again, "first day there she cried her heart out as her sister left her, not her mother her sister and she was inconsolable for

* * *

Gill smiled when Janet appeared in the driveway after closing the front door, "right lets go," Gill held her keys up opening her driver's seat door whilst Janet opened the passenger, "your mother let you go then?"

"She isn't happy…she doesn't like the mother and I think she's scared of what the mother will do to us," Janet strapped herself in then waited for Gill to start the engine, "I very much doubt she'll do anything given she seems to not give a damn about her children."

* * *

When Gill and Janet arrived at the gate they were worried even before they entered in the door. There was the sound of loud shouting and crying coming from inside the house.

"Ali where you going?" they heard a small voice calling, they knew that voice it was the middle child, the two young adults shared a concerned look, "mummy where are you going?"

Inside Sharon Bailey was being trailed by her four year old, each time she moved the little one was there, "You've been driving me nuts all day Rachel Bailey! I'm going out as you can't keep quiet for more than five seconds," Sharon told her daughter as she fiddled in her bag for the door key, once she found it Sharon unlocked the door and smiled at Gill and Janet, "ahh good you're here! Finally…now they've had tea, Dominic needs to go to bed, Alison can take care of herself basically and this one," Sharon rolled her eyes before looking down at her four year old who was now hiding behind the coat rack, "well she's been very naughty I've told her she won't be allowed any pudding as she didn't eat her dinner. Don't be afraid to tell her off she's a pain in the neck," Sharon wasn't even looking at the pair as she spoke, she was busy putting on heels and a coat, "Rachel! Piss off," she pulled her daughter aside rather forcefully causing her to fall onto the stairs, then Sharon finally looked up, "I'll pay you twenty when I'm back I shouldn't be too late…just don't let her run rings around you lot," Sharon then called, "I'm loving ya and I'm leaving ya, Alison, Dominic!" then without a word to Rachel, Sharon walked out the door and shut it behind her once she was gone Janet and Gill approach Rachel with a concerned look on their face.

"I didn't like dinner," Rachel cried she was sat on the stair shaking. Rachel knew her mum was gone and she wouldn't be yelled at for crying, "where's my Ali?" Rachel asked. Her big brown eyes wide and fearful, "Ali!" she called.

"Upstairs poppet," Janet answered hoping she might calm down but the response was a little unexpected, Rachel pushed herself against the wall of the staircase and hid her face into her tiny knees, "Rachel she'll be down in soon," Janet tried to pick her up but the four year old pulled away and stood by the door crying.

"Rachel it's ok," Gill tried to reassure.

"No," Rachel glared at Gill as she tried to take her hand in an attempt guide her into the living room, "I want Ali…where is she?" Rachel heard footsteps and she breathed a sigh of relief, "Ali!"

"Rachel I was looking for your blanket," Alison ran down the stairs with a soft white and yellow fleece blanket in her hand, "you can never find it. So here," Alison held onto it and pointed her finger into the living room, "you need to be nice to Gill and Janet they're here to babysit, even though I do just fine on my own," Alison mumbled for ten years old she had the maturity of someone in their thirties, "right do you want something else to eat? As I know you're hungry. I can tell."

"Yes," Rachel nodded her head and tears started to roll down her cheeks, "yes peas."

"Why don't I see if there's pasta in the cupboard?" Janet suggested, "I'm good at making pasta."

"I don't like 'mato…I like it with red pepper," Rachel told Janet and she turned her head to look up at Alison she studied her face and waited for a face that showed her she can trust the women in the house. Alison caught Rachel's gaze so she made a face that showed her it's ok, the brunette backed into her sister and leant her head against her stomach rubbing her brown eyes.

"Do you want a cuddle?" Alison asked and Rachel held her arms up, she wasn't heavy in fact she was very light, Dominic was the same in fact they took after their father with body builds before he started to rely on alcohol, "do you want to go to bed after food?"

"No," Rachel replied with a shake of her head, "no Ali…not yet," Rachel looked down at the floor then back up at her sister, "I want my blanket now."

"Here," Alison loosened her grip on Rachel so the four year old could grab her blanket. Rachel hid her face in it and nestled her head playing with the soft edges, "are you sure you don't want to go to bed? As your doing your thing when you're tired."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Janet and Gill had prepared pasta, red peppers and a sprinkle of grated cheese. Janet was about to ask Gill for a bowl when she heard the kitchen door creek open. In stepped Rachel who was staring up at her, "'cuse me, what's your name?" she asked Janet before taking a seat at the kitchen table, her head barely made it to the top of the table.

"I'm Janet and this is my friend Gill. Do you remember we met the other day?" Janet asked she felt like she was towering over the child but there wasn't anything she could do for a second.

"Mummy said you would tell me off and lock me in if I'm silly," Rachel was studying Janet her brown eyes scanning her up and down, left to right, "would you?"

"Well if you push me too far I'd have to tell you off but I certainly would not lock you in," Janet reassured and Rachel made a small smile at her, "does your mummy lock you in then?" she asked as she placed the bowl on the table with plastic cutlery, "would you like a cushion to sit on?"

"Yes," Rachel replied and she jumped off the chair and watched as Janet left the kitchen and entered the living room, then she turned to Gill who was looking inside the cupboards. There was nothing in there of nutritional value and the most nutritious thing she was able to find was a bottle of red wine and a can of cider, "mummy forgot to shop, but my big sister knows where to go. We go to the corner shop and the nice man at the till gives me and Dom chocolates! And if we don't have enough money he gives us it without money," Gill had a suspicion the man felt sorry for the trio of siblings but like many people didn't want to involve themselves in problems of this family.

"Does that happen often?" Gill asked and suddenly Rachel stopped, she realised she'd gone too far and would be in trouble if Alison knew she had told Gill about the nice man at the shop.

"No!" Rachel glared at her before stepping away from the brunette lady she turned around when she heard footsteps, "don't tell Ali I told you."

Janet stepped back in the kitchen just as Gill was about to say something but she stopped, Janet placed a cushion on the chair and lifted Rachel onto it, "would you like some milk?"

"It went funny," Rachel replied and she dug the fork into the pasta and lifted it up, "the corner shop is closed. So Ali could not get some."

"What about some water?" Janet suggested and Rachel frowned at her she was not a fan of just water she liked to have it with a very weak tea. Rachel would watch her mum in the morning make coffee and she asked her mum if she could have some, but when sober first thing Sharon knew coffee and a four year old was not good, so she compromised with a weak tea.

"I like it with tea," Rachel watched the cheese pull up as she tried to get the pasta up, "mummy keeps it in the cupboard. This cheese is too long," Rachel pushed the bowl away angrily and folded her arms, "I don't like it."

Gill and Janet exchanged looks they rolled their eyes and thought about what to do, "hey, kid, it's this or nothing you wanted pasta-"

"Not with cheese on! You put it on!" Rachel shouted back and she jumped when Gill raised her eyebrows and gave her a look of disapproval, "I don't like the cheese."

"That's fine but you don't need to shout at me," Gill changed her voice to calm and reassuring, Rachel was so used to arguing with her mother as she refused to listen to her that having someone listen and understand it was different, "let me take the bits with cheese off ok, it's only a sprinkle. Is that ok?" she asked gently and Rachel nodded she had tears in her eyes but Gill could tell she was trying so hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry," Rachel squeaked she was just about able to talk before tears started to fall down her face. Gill felt a twinge if guilt but she knew she wasn't in the wrong, she was smart enough to know that this four year old was tired and whatever rational behaviours she had were slowly washing away. Gill took the top pasta off and made sure there wasn't any cheese left, and then placed it back on the table, "thank you."

"I can't give her a weak tea," Janet whispered as Gill approached her side, "she's tired if anything it'll wake her up, why don't you drive to Tescos or something and get some milk. Mum gave me some money for us to get takeaway later and milk is what one pound something?" Janet dug into her pocket and found the twenty pound note Dorothy had given her. Rachel's brown eyes widened she hadn't seen a twenty pound note before as when Sharon got paid first thing she did was head for the local and she'd come back with five pounds for the rest of the week.

"That's a lot of money," Rachel commented making the pair turn around, "where are you going?" she asked as Gill pulled her keys out of her pocket, "where are you going?" Rachel jumped off the chair and ran over.

"Gill's just going to the big shop to get some milk for you. I'm staying don't worry," Janet touched the child's face reassuringly and Rachel took a deep breath before breathing out, "come on that pasta is going to get cold."

It took another ten minutes before Rachel had finished, Janet dampened a cloth and wiped the child's face, "where's my Ali?"

"Upstairs I think," Janet replied last thing she knew the ten year old was reading to the youngest and hadn't come down, "maybe she's asleep," Janet suggested she saw Rachel crank her neck to the top of the stairs before looking back at her.

"Can you read me a story?" Rachel asked. She bounced over to a pile of books and pulled out The Tiger Who Came to Tea, "I like this one. It has a tiger in!"

"Go on then," Janet couldn't resist the promising look she had on her face. Rachel's smile widened and she jumped up onto the sofa. Janet sat down next to her and Rachel placed the book on her lap. As Janet started to read Rachel reached out for the yellow blanket she had earlier, "what's wrong?" Janet asked as she felt Rachel wriggle about.

"I can't find my blanket," she had a panicked voice and a scared look in her eyes, "I can't find it, Janet I can't find it."

"Alright, alright, it's ok," Janet was calm not like her mum when she told her, "let's look for it shall we?" the adult got off the sofa and Rachel tried to hold off tears but she was struggling, "Rachel do you know where you last had it?" Janet checked the kitchen but it wasn't under the table or left on the table or on the chair she was sat on, "we know you had it when we arrived as Alison gave it to you," Janet could see her little friend was about to burst into tears, and she knew it wasn't going to be silent, "listen, it's ok, we will find it," she pulled Rachel into a hug, "why don't we check by the door?" Janet pulled away and then held out her hand for Rachel to take. Coming down the stairs Alison noticed the yellow blanket again she rolled her blue eyes and picked it up.

"My blanket!" Rachel released her grip from Janet's hand and ran to her sister, "you found it again," she wrapped her arms around her sister and looked up at her smiling, "Janet! Ali found it."

"Shh, I finally got Dom to sleep stop shouting," Alison harshly whispered and Rachel shrunk back, "oh I'm sorry Rachel, Dom was refusing to sleep. I'm sorry."

Rachel walked away from Alison and gripped hold of Janet's hand again, "story?"

* * *

Just as Janet finished the story Gill came in with a shopping bag. Inside was a two pint of milk, "what's this?" Alison asked as Gill placed the milk on the counter.

"I saw you were out of milk so I went to Tesco's," Gill answered and Alison turned her head to Rachel who looked down at the floor.

"Did you tell them anything?" Alison asked she walked over to Rachel who backed away from her, "Rachel!" Alison shouted but before things could get more heated Janet stepped in.

"Rachel hasn't said anything, I went to get her a glass of milk and I saw you were out, so Gill went to the shop, alright?" Janet had automatically stepped in front of the four year old and the older sister stepped back her feathers less ruffled.

"Right. Sorry. Why are you still awake anyway?" Alison asked her sister and Rachel stayed hidden behind Janet, "you need to brush your teeth come on."

"No. I want to wait for mummy," Rachel ran to the sofa and jumped up onto it.

"Rachel you've got more of a chance seeing the sunrise before you see me mum. She'll come home but you need some sleep," Alison saw the defiant look on her sister's face and it forced some exhausted anger out of her, "listen you," she stormed over and grabbed Rachel by the arm, the smirk Rachel had on her face suddenly turned into fear, "I've just about had enough, I've not even had a chance to start my homework as I'm looking after you and Dom. At least Dom doesn't argue, is it any wonder mum gets sick of you."

"Alison," Janet interjected hoping to calm things down, "why don't you leave Rachel to me, you can start on your homework," Alison looked at Janet for a second then released her grip on Rachel, she stood back and walked away. Rachel went to go after her but Janet stopped her, "just let your sister calm down chicken," Janet stroked the child's face and felt a hot tear drop onto her finger, "what would you like to do, do you like puzzles?"

"I have some over here," Rachel took Janet's hand and guided her to a shelf that had multiple puzzle boxes, Rachel dug out a thirty-six piece puzzle with sea animals and Janet raised an eyebrow, she couldn't imagine a four year old being able to complete it but she wasn't going to stop her, "come help."

"Do you fancy helping?" Janet asked Gill who entered the living room with a glass of milk and a plate of toast. The brunette placed the glass and plate beside Rachel then joined them on the floor, "are you sure you don't want an easier puzzle?"

"No," Rachel bluntly answered, she reached into the puzzle piece pile for the side pieces, "Ali showed me to get the sides. Thank you Gill," Rachel looked at the other lady and picked up the glass with both hands.

"You're welcome kid," Gill dug around in the pile for more side pieces then nudged Janet to get digging, "we just need to let her try, chances are she'll get tired and give up. Apparently my parents always knew I would go into the police force, as I would sit for hours completing many puzzles, problem solving skills that's what it is."

"Did you get all the sides?" Rachel asked as she placed the glass back down on the floor, "you need to get the sides, then you can start the rest," Rachel connected a chain of side pieces then saw Gill and Janet had the ones she needed, "'cuse me, you need to put your pieces here," Rachel pointed to the chain she had made, "Gill yours needs to go down here. Like this," Rachel reached over and placed the three pieces Gill had down and then grabbed Janet's and connected them to the other side, "see? It's easy. Do you not do puzzles?" Rachel dug into the pile again and connected the correct pieces to where they needed to be.

"Your good at this kid," Gill praised she was very surprised at how fast Rachel was connecting the pieces together without needing help.

"Janet your not doing it right," Rachel reached over to Janet and showed her where they needed to go, "see? That's where they need to go. Why can't you do it?"

"As I haven't done puzzles in a long time," Janet replied she did feel rather embarrassed she was being showed up by a four year old, "how often do you do these?"

"Every night, Dom tries to help but he's very good and Ali let's me do them alone so she can do big girl things, mummy is at the pub and daddy is in bed," Rachel pushed herself away from the puzzle and picked up a slice of toast then drank some more milk, "Gill I can't finish the milk, it's too much," Rachel told the brunette and Gill smiled reassuringly.

Gill pushed herself off the floor and picked up the glass, and the now finished plate of toast, "That's ok, I gave you a large glass so I don't blame you. I'll wash up the dishes whilst you and Janet finish your puzzle,"

Rachel and Janet spent another half an hour together finishing the puzzle, for a four year old she finished the thirty-six piece in good timing, by that time Gill had washed dishes and tidied up the kitchen counter and table.

"Right kid," Gill called as she leant against the threshold of the door and Rachel turned her head to face Gill, "I think it's been late enough for you to stay up, shall we get you to bed?"

"No," Rachel leant into Janet in hope she'd be on her side, "I'm waiting for mummy."

Gill and Janet looked at each other, then they looked at the clock it was reaching quarter to ten and they both had a feeling that Sharon would not be back for a while, "listen your mummy is going to be out for a while, wouldn't you rather be in bed asleep and wake up to your mummy being home?" Janet was trying to coax Rachel into going to bed, it wasn't working so far, "surely you've got a story you like for bedtime? Why don't I read it to you?"

"Ali makes up a story but she's mad at me," Rachel looked down at the puzzle on the floor she could feel her eyes watering up, "she got angry."

"I know chicken but sometimes people get mad and they don't mean it," Janet stood up and held out her hand, Rachel looked up at Janet with her sad brown eyes but took her hand nonetheless.

* * *

Rachel after brushing her teeth poked her head into Alison's room, her sister was laid in her bed reading a book. At the sound of the door creaking Alison turned her attention away from the book.

"Hey are you ok?" Alison asked. The ten year old sat up and placed her book face down on the bed, she tapped a free space on her bed and Rachel walked towards her, "I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier," she said as she lifted her sister up onto her bed and Rachel leant into her.

"It's ok, Janet and Gill made a puzzle with me," Rachel looked up at her sister, "they weren't as fast as me."

"Shh cheeky they'll hear you, are you going to let them put you to bed?" Alison asked and Rachel slowly nodded her head, "good girl, I'll see you in the morning ok. Love ya."

"Love you too."

* * *

Janet sat on top of Rachel's duvet, whilst Gill closed the window and crossed the curtains. Then handed Rachel her blanket and finally switched off the main light which automatically made a bedside light come on, she perched herself next to Janet, "what type of stories does Ali make up?" Janet asked.

"Can you read me a story and not tell me one? I liked you reading the tiger one," Rachel tucked her blanket under her duvet and leant her face against the silky side, "can you read me the caterpillar one?" she pointed to the paperback book on the floor of The Very Hungry Caterpillar. Janet had barely started page one when Rachel felt her eyes closing, she was trying to fight it but it was impossible.

Janet and Gill pulled the duvet up over Rachel and then snuck out of the room. The pair leant against the wall breathing a sigh of relief, "Your mum is probably wondering where we are," Gill whispered.

* * *

Another two hours later at ten to midnight finally Janet and Gill were able to leave. Sharon was rather inebriated and had insisted she pay them twenty each. Neither wanted to ask how she came to own two hundred pounds but they could only hope it would at least get some proper food in the house. So leaving with forty pounds the friends decided to try and catch the local chip shop before it shut.

"Those poor kids," Gill broke the silence in the car, "I just don't get how you can be so selfish, they care more about topping up their alcohol supply than putting actually good food in the cupboards. Do you think we'll catch the chippy?"

"It closes at twelve thirty I think we will," Janet placed the twenty in the purse and turned the radio in the car on, "would you like to stay around mine? There's alcohol in the fridge."

"This wouldn't have to do with your mum lecturing you when you get in would it?" Gill asked knowing too well that Dorothy would be spitting feathers at the thought of Janet being out so late especially given what family they just looked after.

"Oh come on you know what she's like, maybe with you there she'll be less inclined to have a go," Janet pulled down the sun shade and lifted up the mirror she adjusted her fringe and pulled loose hairs out of her leather jacket, "please."

"Fine, but only because you need protecting from big scary Dorothy," Gill teased.


End file.
